handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Kisaragi
Hayato Kisaragi is the main male protagonist of Hundred. He is the older brother of Karen Kisaragi originating from Yamato prior to the Second Attack, but later moved to Gudenburg due to their father's job where he befriended Emilia Hermit until his parents' death, then moved to an insitutute in Yamato. Hayat was later scouted to enroll in Little Garden with both his tuition waived and under a scholarship under the condition his little sister would receive the treatment she needed due to his high aptitude for a Hundred, as a result of him being a variant and become a first-year student in Bugeika High School. After Claire Harvey left the Student Council to join the Lunaltia Base alongside Erica Candle, then Liddy Steinberg had taken the position as Student Council President, Hayato and Emilia Gudenburg took a position as Vice Presidents. Appearance Hayato is shown to be a young man of at least average height reaching that of his close friend Fritz with spiky black hair and red eyes. He is also described as having a well-trained and robust physique due to his training before (and after) enrolling into Little Garden. As soon as he enrolled in Little Garden, Hayato is dressed in the green uniform of Bugeika High School, which signifies his status as a first-year. His Variable Suit is a black bodysuit that has a total of four Vital Rings on him. Aside from his school uniform and variable suit, Hayato wears casual clothing, the first one being the brown jacket, black undershirt, and trousers as shown in the anime. Whenever his variant abilities manifest, his red eyes turn from their usual color to gold, in the anime, his teeth have shown to have sharpened a bit. Personality Hayato is shown to be a warm and kind-hearted person who is willing to put his neck on the line for others as shown when he stuck up for Noah and Ryu who were about to be expelled from Little Garden due to being a little late for their orientation. In the anime, Hayato is noted to take responsibility for his own actions since both students were late looking for him after his arrival at the heliport. He is also has a lot of compassion for his sister since Hayato was the only one who could take care of her after losing their parents in the Second Attack. Due to the love that he had for her, he decided to become a slayer so that she could receive the treatment that she needed for free. Despite losing his memories of his childhood friend/first love, the incident where she had received a grievous wound left a mark on his mind causing him to react to even the smallest wound a person receives and immediately tend to it. Hayato can also become easily flustered whenever caught in a situation involving woman as shown when Claire noted him eyeing up her body that was most shown due to her variable suit. It is shown on several occasions that involve Emilia, Claire, and Sakura. History Hayato was born in Yamato along with his younger sister, Karen Kisaragi and their parents. One day they moved to Britannia, Guttenberg due to their father's job where Hayato befriended Emilia, who is revealed to be the third princess of the Britannia Empire. During the "Second Attack", he and Emilia were attacked by one of them where she suffered a serious wound on her chest and infected with the potent savage virus. To save her life, Hayato sucked up and spat out the tainted blood from the wound, though this process would soon turn both of them into Variants. After saving her life, Hayato looked and noticed that soldiers were coming to assist them, but he soon suffered an impact to the back of his head knocking him out. The attack left him in a coma where he soon woke learning that his parents died in the attack leaving him to take care of his sister. Years later, Hayato was scouted by the Warslang Company to become a student in Little Garden as a Slayer and in return, his sister would receive world-class treatment for her illness. He agreed with his tuition being waived, as well as being provided additional scholarship support. Powers and Abilities Variant: Hayato became a natural variant in his attempt to rescue Emilia from being infected by the savage virus from a wound caused in the Second Attack. As such, he has a higher reaction score with the Hundred compared to even Claire who was considered a genius. Whenever his life is in danger, Hayato enters a state referred to as Raging Berserk, where his abilities continue to surge letting him gain an edge against Claire in their initial fight. He later gained better control over his variant powers. Sense Energy: Training with Emilia, Hayato became able to use sense energy, letting him create E-Barriers to defend himself, Accelerate himself forward, and infuse energy into Hien to release a blast from his blade. After further experience and training, which is also the first step to controlling his variant power. |Rani Dōji Tenkai Suru|lit. "Simultaneous Deployment"}}: Hayato is able to perform a rare technique, which lets him deploy two Hundred at the same time, however, at first, he could perform this using his variant powers, but he was soon able to use it without it. Enhanced Condition: Hayato has a heightened physical condition, due to his training in the Kenzaki Dojo, which made his physique, more so his muscles stronger. Upon his arrival into Little Garden, his continuous training as a Slayer made himself even stronger, making him durable enough to withstand strikes that could kill or even cripple a normal human. Master Swordsman: He has remarkable skills in swordsmanship, having trained in the Kenzaki Dojo as a child, even winning the Yamato Unified Kendo Tournament Middle School as one of the Top 4 earning praise from his master. Hayato has honed his sword skills through training and experience letting him combat savages, hunters, and slayers, even using his variant powers to enhance his senses. He is proven to be proficient in dual-wielding able to use his Hien alongside his second Hundred. * |Zaneizan|lit. "Tracing Slash"}}: The secret sword technique, which Ryusei Kenzaki had taught him, where Hayato strikes his target causing vibrations in the initial strike, then amplifies it more than three times in the second strike, letting him break through even the densest of materials, even the steel-like shell of savages without using energy. Hayato has later mastered this technique to where he could utilize it in the middle of combat. Equipment |Hien|lit. "Flying Swallow"}}: He owns a Chevalier Hundred, which takes form as an enormous katana measuring over a meter long like a zanbatou and a rugged arm protector resembling traditional Yamato armor. As a result of his status as a Variant, he is granted the highest aptitude for a Hundred letting him use it to a far higher extent than others. *'Full-Body Armament:' Due to his status as a Variant, he is able to release all his energy instead of portions of it, letting him manifest a full armor that covers his entire body. Using this grants him an overall increase in his abilities against Claire forcing her to use her own Full Body Armament. **'N-Barrier:' Hayato is able to utilize the same nullification barrier as the savage letting him negate the energies of Slayers. Second Hundred: Hayato has another Hundred, which he uses in order to utilize Dual Act, where he summons a white katana that resembles his Hien. Variable Suit: A unique black bodysuit that lets Hayato full out the full abilities of Hien compared to if he weren't wearing it. It also has Vital Rings equipped on it, letting him know how much energy he has left, as well as talk to his comrades. Air Ride: A unique black aerial equipment for Slayers used alongside their Hundred, which provides Hayato flight capabilities whenever required. Trivia *His first name Hayato (隼人) could mean "Falcon person", which references the name of his Hundred, which means "Flying Swallow". **His surname name Kisaragi (如月) means "February". *Hayato's energy is colored red. *Both Hayato and Karen share the same birthday. *Hayato is described as being a terrible singer. *Hayato is a siscon. *Hayato has a habit of kissing Karen on the forehead, most of the time when trying to apologize. *Liza has stated that the antibodies in him mutated the variant virus inside Hayato, which had affected Karen unknowingly via direct physical contact (kissing her on the forehead) attributing to her treatment. The variant virus also made him "beyond normal men" making him far more popular with women. References Category:Selections Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Slayers Category:Little Garden Category:Variant Category:Yamato